


[Podfic] Broken Glass and Dust by mithrel

by vanilladust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladust/pseuds/vanilladust
Summary: Podfic of mithrel's Broken Glass and Dust.Less than 2 minutes, recorded on a whim while lying in bed. mithrel, hope you like my quick appreciation of your fic.





	[Podfic] Broken Glass and Dust by mithrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broken Glass and Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257797) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 




End file.
